1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an information notifying method therefor, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional MFP expansion unit is connected via a network to a MFP (multifunction printer) that has functions such as “copy”, “print”, and “scan” to expand the functions of the MFP (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-30371, for example). The MFP expansion unit optionally provides the MFP with functions that cannot be achieved by the standard construction of the MFP, such as a security improving function, a data format converting function for scanned images, an OCR (optical character recognition) function, and a storage function for image data or print data, such functions requiring high-level computational processing and/or a large-capacity storage device. By using an arrangement where a single MFP expansion unit is connected to a plurality of MFPs or an arrangement where a plurality of MFP expansion units are connected to a single MFP, there is an additional advantage in that data can be shared.
When constructing a cooperative system in which the MFP and the MFP expansion unit are connected via a network, a setting process is required for both the MFP expansion unit and the MFP. The setting process includes, for example, a process that searches for MFPs to be connected to the MFP expansion unit, a process that acquires information relating to the functions of the found MFPs and determines which functions of the MFP expansion unit can be installed, a process that registers the MFP expansion unit as a connected device in the MFP, and a process that displays or notifies a registration result for the MFP expansion unit. When a MFP expansion unit is installed in an environment in which a plurality of MFPs have already been installed, or when a plurality of MFPs are installed on different floors, the setting process becomes complicated.
To solve the above problem of the setting process being complicated, techniques for automating the settings have been devised. If DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) is introduced, for example, it becomes possible to automatically acquire information, such as an IP address, required for network connection. Also, by applying a technology such as UPnP (Universal Plug and Play), it is possible to automate processes such as the process of searching for MFPs or MFP expansion units to be connected, the process of acquiring function information, and the registration process. Displaying or notifying the registration result for a MFP expansion unit could be carried out by display on an operation panel, print out from the MFP, transmission of electronic mail (hereinafter referred to as “e-mail”) to a specified address, or FAX transmission to a specified FAX number.
However, when a MFP expansion unit is installed for use by any MFP in an environment in which a plurality of MFPs exist, there may be a plurality of administrators managing the MFPs. For example, there are cases where the MFPs are installed on a plurality of different floors or in different sections, with a plurality of different administrators managing the MFPs in such different places. In such cases, to have users make effective use of the functions provided by the MFP expansion unit, it is desirable for the administrators of the MFPs to be notified that functions have been added by the MFP expansion unit. The person who has installed the MFP expansion unit, however, has to go to the trouble of looking up and contacting the administrators of the MFPs.